


Lover's Pond

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Fusion, Fluff, M/M, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: "Are we fated lovers? I always wondered that. Finding this pond makes me feel..." He lowered his gaze and chuckled airily. "Makes me feel like we are. It's kinda stupid.""It is," Katsuki agreed.Eijirou glanced at him for only one second, then his averted his gaze, blushed and snorted another laugh. "Blame my romantic heart for that.""You don't need a pond to tell you we are."





	Lover's Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Calamity. 
> 
> I was playing the fifth of my BOTW save files the other day and I happened to come across the Lover's Pond while wandering around. As soon as I completed the side quest with the Hylian lad and the Gerudo lady, I realized it was a very good prompt for this established krbk AU. And thus, I scribbled down some. Hope you enjoy!

They left the Lakeside stable after noon.

The skies were clear that day. Any hints of clouds or remnants of rain from the day before had vanished, replaced by strong rays of a sun that filled the atmosphere with warmth. Katsuki let go of his horse's reins and lifted his hands above his head, stretching with a groan. Underneath him, his newest mount Killer Queen, snorted and shook her head restlessly. Cooing, he leaned over to pet her on the neck tenderly, to make his presence and appreciation known, and she snorted once more before continuing her slow walking pace.

"The Ancient Bridle looks good on her."

Katsuki turned and it was then he heard the snap. He frowned instantly. "Quit taking pictures, stupid."

Eijirou lowered the Sheikah slate and flashed a grin that rivaled the beams of the sun. He wore his hair down that day, and his crown was long forgotten on a desk in the palace. The cape that was usually draped across his shoulders was folded and neatly buried in Katsuki's bag, leaving him with a tunic in the same blue color as Katsuki's, black pants and black horse riding boots. A sword and bow were strapped on his back, but he held no shield. Disregarding Katsuki's pleas, he never held a shield.

"But you looked so good!" Eijirou exclaimed, "All proud and puffed up and not grumpy for once." He reached over and slid the Sheikah slate in the pouch dangling from Katsuki's hips. Then, he reclaimed the reigns of his horse. "It's also for historic purposes. Documentation and all."

"What is? My face?"

"Yes! I'm sure the future generations will love to see the face of the person who starred in Ganon's destruction."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "It wasn't just me, stupid."

"We have a picture of all six of us together, don't we?"

Katsuki thought back to his house in Hateno Village, on the wooden table right next to his bed. The picture he used to look at during the tough mornings or the sleepless nights, when Ganon was on the loose and the world's weight on his shoulders. He had build the frame on his own, he made it strong and durable, and protected it with glass so that nothing could ever hurt them again.

His stomach grew heavier, as if a stone was thrown in it. "We do," was all he could utter.

A hand slid up his arm and squeezed. When he looked up, Eijirou was staring at him with sadness in his eyes and a smile on his mouth. As if he knew.

And maybe he did.

He let go of Katsuki's arm and with a light snap of the reins, his white horse Persephone sped to a trot. Katsuki mimicked him, following a few steps behind.

They crossed the Floria Bridge first, stopping only for Eijirou to take a picture of the waterfalls, before heading straight for the Ebara Forest. There, they run into a couple of slumbering Bokoblins which spotted them and charged as soon as Katsuki unseathed his sword, but a mere call of Urbosa's Fury nestled in his heart was enough to send both of them to where they came from.

"I'll never get tired of watching our friends live through you," Eijirou said. When the bodies of the Bokoblins sizzled to their deaths, he turned to Katsuki, "Can you feel them?"

Katsuki rested a hand on his chest and nodded. He always felt them. Mipha's love, Urbosa's fierceness, Revali's endeared exasperation, Daruk's genuine warmth - they were always with him.

Eijirou hummed, wearing a fond smile, but he said nothing more. He snapped the reins and Persephone broke into a full gallop, and Katsuki nudged his horse's sides to follow close after him like a Knight. They raced out of Ebara Forest side-by-side, and they rode down the pathway towards their final destination; Lurelin Village. It was a while Temto Hill started showing in the distance.

"There is a crossroad," Eijirou said, slowing down when they neared the intersection.

"We're taking the left for Lurelin Village," Katsuki said. He came into a halt next to the Prince's horse. Eijirou's eyes had drifted towards the right path, towards the sea that made its shy appearance in their horizon. Then he turned to Katsuki with round, gleaming eyes that asked only of one thing. Katsuki shook his head. "No," he said curtly.

A pout that always made Katsuki weak to the knees surfaced. "But, Katsuki!"

"We've been on the road for two days!" Katsuki shouted, "Two fucking days! It only takes a day to get to Lurelin Village, but we keep stalling because of you!"

"Aren't you curious on what could be on the mountain?"

"Fuck no. I just wanna go to the village and-"

"Please?"

He drawled it out with a soft voice, with a pleading tone and his wine-colored eyes were round and simmering, and his hands clapsed under his chin and a half-devious smile stretching his lips, because the bastard knew it - he knew there was no way Katsuki would ever deny him anything when he looked at him like that.

With a grunt and a faltering heart, Katsuki threaded his fingers with the red tuffs above Eijirou's forehead and brought them together. "Fuck you," he whispered.

In an instant, Eijirou beamed. "I knew you'd say yes! Now onwards!"

He smacked the reins and Persephone neighed loudly before breaking into a sprint. The ground shook under her thundering hooves and dust floated in the air, landing on clothes, saddles, eyes. Katsuki's horse backed up and rose to her back legs, then lunged after Eijirou's white horse on Katsuki's command.

"Come back here, you shitty excuse of a Prince!" Katsuki yelled after him, but all he got was an echo of Eijirou's rowdy laughter.

They galloped across land that turned to a shore, with the sea pouring into the horizon and meeting with her lover the sky at infinity. The view was soiled by enemy bases built in the middle of the waters, right where the shore became water. The horses slowed down on command, Katsuki a few steps in front of Eijirou - a habit, an instinct that lingered and intensified even after one hundred years. Using the Sheikah Slate, he spotted about twenty Bokoblins guarding the area with bows in hand. In the middle of the bases, others held swords or bats. Without a second thought, Katsuki reached for his sword and readied himself to charge, but when a grip held his arm captive, he paused and turned his head.

"We can take care of them later," Eijirou said curtly, "Let's head up the mountain first. We might be able to see their numbers better from up there."

Katsuki sheathed his sword and followed his Prince's command.

The rode up the mountain for a while until the circular path came to an end in front of large boulders the horses couldn't climb on. Jumping down from Killer Queen, Katsuki walked in front and climbed the boulder first, scanning the area for any suspicious movement but detected nothing but nature's purity in all its glory. The summit of the mountain stretched in a flat terrain with nature bustling on it, flowers in full bloom on the patches of vibrant green grass. There was a strangely-shaped pond in the middle of it.

One second later, Eijirou's footsteps approached him, stopping only when they were standing side-by-side. Katsuki turned at him. "A fucking puddle," he scoffed, "Nice discovery. Now let's fucking leave."

But Eijirou gasped, his eyes going wide. "It's not a puddle," he whispered. He took a few steps closer to the water, then turned to Katsuki with a smile. "It's the Lover's Pond."

Katsuki frowned. "Lover's Pond?"

With no warning, Eijirou dipped his hand in the pouch Katsuki stored the Sheikah Slate and yanked it out. He clicked a few buttons before the snap of the camera echoed a few times. "I thought it was just a story to enthral the hearts of romantics," he said, "But it seems..." He trailed off, taking a few steps around it with a dazed look in his eyes. Then he smiled and took another picture. "Legend has it, that if you find it, you will find true love. See?" He motioned. "It's heart-shaped."

His eyes followed the shape Eijirou was creating with his hands. The water wasn't deeply nestled in the ground, but its margins were engraved in a perfectly hearty shape. What a curious phenomenon, Katsuki thought and with a hum, he plucked a hearty radish conveniently and ironically positioned in the flora around the pond. He threw it over at the horses and stretched his arms above his head. "Cool, can we go now?" He sighed. "It'll be nighttime when we make it to the village."

Eijirou lowered his arms and gave the place a lookover before he turned to Katsuki. "Can we please stay here for the night?"

Katsuki opened his mouth to complain, to curse some sense in Eijirou's brain, but there was a glimmer in Eijirou's eyes, dull, but vivid like the full moon illuminating the night sky, a silent plea which hid secrets and Katsuki closed his mouth, letting a breath go through the nose.

"Fine," he said softly. "I'll get the camp ready."

Eijirou smiled at him with meaning. Katsuki rolled his eyes and walked to the cliff. In the distance, on top of a large hill stretching above the ocean and dressed in red, laid a shrine Katsuki had never been to before. When Eijirou was done taking pictures, he would mark the location to visit later, he fleetingly thought.

A loud clatter coming from behind startled him enough to make him jump around, one hand already reaching for the Master Sword. A golden claymore laid in the midst of purple and blue flowers, a royal bow resting next to it and a blue tunic resting haphazardly on top of both. Eijirou kicked one boot off his leg before doing the same to the other.

Katsuki relaxed his stance, but tightened and twisted his face muscles. "Fuck you doing?"

Trousers pooled around his feet, leaving him only with his underwear, and Eijirou stepped out of them without a second of hesitation. "I'll take a quick dip," he said quickly, "The waters are so clean."

"I'll set the fire and feed the horses then."

"Thank you. What would I do without you?"

"Die."

Eijirou tipped his head back and laughed. "True!" he said, then he plunged in the water and a few droplets flew in the air because of it.

Snorting, Katsuki walked back to the horses and retrieved the magic bag that could hold everything he found on his way. He fed them apples and Endura carots until they were sated, he nuzzled their faces when they asked for cuddles, then climbed back at the pit of the mountain. He ignored the fountain of water Eijirou tried to spit at him when their paths crossed and sat near the point of the heart. He pulled some logs for the fire, apples and palm fruit, and some of the bass he caught a day ago. With a fire arrow he set the logs on fire, then tossed it aside and took a bite out of an apple.

The sun was edging closer to the west when Katsuki cracked the last palm fruit open and ate pieces of it. Eijirou was still in the pond, but it had been a while since he stopped swimming. He just rested on the other side of the pond where the two half curls met in a point, the top half of him on land, the bottom half floating in the water. The Blue Nightshades had began to glow and their dim light illuminated his skin like a star - like the first star that could be seen on the sky when the night came.

Katsuki put down the last bite from the palm fruit. His stomach was full of butterflies all of a sudden.

He got up and stopped walking only when he reached where the heart curled. Eijirou shifted towards him when he sat down, pushing Katsuki's legs apart and sliding in between and getting his tunic wet. But it didn't matter. Katsuki pushed red hair that stuck on the skin of his face, tucking it behind Eijirou's pointy ears. "You're gonna catch a cold," he said, and his voice was hoarse.

"The water's really warm," Eijirou assured him with a smile. Then he tugged at Katsuki's tunic. "C'mon, jump in."

"I'll pass on that."

Eijirou let go of Katsuki's tunic and with a grunt, he crawled out of the pond, kneeling between Katsuki's spread legs. A hands slid up Katsuki's arms until it stopped at his shoulders. With the other, he plucked one of the purple flowers and handed it to Katsuki with a smile. Then, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips and murmured, "I'll try to make it up to you 'cause I'm asking too much of you today," when they parted.

Katsuki brought the flower to his nose as a garden flourished in his lungs. He shook his head. "Nothing I'm not used to by your spoiled royal ass."

"Can't help I'm a bit romantic deep inside," Eijirou said with a teasing lilt at his tone. He took a breath and his chest expanded and the scar tissue from his battles stretched at the seams, and Katsuki touched some of them as if to prevent them from bursting. Then, he let go of that breath and added, "When we found it and...and, well, we were together, weren't we? And we are already lovers. It kinda felt like fate all over again, so I wanted to stay and feel its magic."

"Fate?" Katsuki echoed in a breath. With the soft petals, he caressed Eijirou's cheek.

"Fate," Eijirou replied with a soft voice and eyes half-mast. "Like the legend says - when you find the pond, you're fated to meet true love. We were already fated partners to fight and seal Calamity away. But are we fated lovers? I always wondered that. Finding this pond makes me feel..." He lowered his gaze and chuckled airily. "Makes me feel like we are. It's kinda stupid."

"It is," Katsuki agreed.

Eijirou glanced at him for only one second, then his averted his gaze, blushed and snorted another laugh. "Blame my romantic heart for that."

"You don't need a pond to tell you we are."

A restless cricket squealed, a swarm of birds flew above their heads and the sound of their flapping wings scattered the serene silence of the sunset. Eijirou's eyes shone like twin rubies, his teeth holding on to his lower lip like a vice before it all melt down to a shy smile. "You're right," he said and pressed his mouth against Katsuki's. When they parted, he sighed, "As long as my heart tells me we are, it's true."

"Damn right."

Eijirou bumped their noses together. "I love you, Katsuki," he whispered over his lips.

"Love you too," Katsuki said back and it escaped his lips like a prayer, and maybe it was Eijirou's kiss sweeping away all of his reason, maybe it was the twilight and the sunset fireflies showering them both with an ethereal glow, maybe it was the heart beating like crazy in his chest, but the words weighted heavier on his tongue, on his throat and soul, and in Eijirou's eyes, he could see that it was the same for him too.

Katsuki leaned in for another kiss, and their fates entwined further in a bond that would never break, lifetime after lifetime after lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stylish_Racoon)


End file.
